Return to Me
by BrierGarden
Summary: Based on a romantic comedy by the same name. Santana loses the love of her life in a tragic accident. A year later she meets Brittany Pierce who has an unbelievable secrete she's kept hidden from the world , but will it bring them closer or drive both girls further apart *I may quote/reference the movie as a tribute no copyright intended. Chs will get longer! first few will B short
1. Chapter 1: The Necklace

**Santana / July 2011**

Santana slid into the plush leather seated booth of O'Reilly's Italian Restaurant with a large cocky grin on her face.

" I just secured another thousand toward Sidney's enclosure restoration this afternoon."

"That's amazing Santana congratulations. Have you told Mackenzie yet?" Said Santana's best friend since high school, Sam Evans.

"No not yet , but I will tonight at the gala. I'm also going to give her this."

From out of her pocket Santana pulled a long black box and slid it toward Sam. He opened it without a moment's hesitation and gave a long whistle.

" This necklace must have cost you a pretty penny Santana. Damn ,Mackenzie is one hell of a lucky women." He said with a dopey smile.

" Our four-year coming up next week and she deserves it. She deserves everything..the habitat..the necklace.. I want to give her everything and so much more. She's my world Sam and you know that better than anyone."

" It's beautiful Santana. I'm happy for you two I really am."

Sam called over the lengthy blond waitress to take their order.

" Hey there, uh, Brittany." He said with a flirtatious smile as he glanced at the waitresses name tag. "I'd like the 'All You Can Eat Pasta Bowl' and San what would you like? Lunch is on me."

The raven haired girl eyed him carefully

" Such a gentlemen" She said with her typical sarcastic tone and one-eyebrow-raise.

He gave her an equally incredulous look back

" I'll have the Chicken Alfredo please."

" ...and Chicken Alfredo with two Cokes please, beautiful" He repeated to Brittany-the-Waitress as if she couldn't hear for herself.

Santana glanced up to see the girls cheeks were oddly flush, but she didn't bother to comment. When the pretty girl had left Santana smacked Sam's arm

"Leave the poor girl alone she doesn't need a dog like you hitting on her while she's trying to work." Santana scolded.

" Ouch! Okay Okay San god!" he said with a chuckle.

" Oh speaking of which, Mackenzie wanted me to remind you to stop at the dry cleaners on the way home and pick up your dresses for the gala."

Santana simply rolled her eyes with a smile and sipped on her glass of water.


	2. Chapter 2: Matters of the Heart

**Brittany / July 2011**

Brittany had known something was different even when she woke up that morning. She rolled out of bed with a typical groan and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Mornings were not her thing. She brushed her blond tangled hair from her face as she looked at her dirty sleepy reflection in the mirror.

"Brittany are you up darlin? We got a lot of work to be doing today and I'd like to get started with a trip to the market. What do you think of that love?"

"That sounds great grandpa!"She shouted back at him.

Her heart gave a particularly painful twinge, but it was nothing she wasn't use to. She had always been in very poor health ever since she could remember. It was always one trip to the doctor or another, but it wasn't her fault it was just in her genes. Her parents both had passed away of separate heart related issues, yet she tried her best not to think about that. Instead she tried to be thankful for each and every day that she had with her loving friends and family.

Today seemed like any other day. Like usual, she and her grandfather would get up at dawn and head down to the local farmers market to pick up fresh ingredients for the shop. He would buy her a flower or maybe several depending on how down Brittany looked to him, then together they'd stop at a little breakfast shop.

Often he'd ask her

"Why haven't you settled down yet? A beautiful girl like you should be the catch of the town. There isn't any reason you shouldn't be married yet."

Brittany would just blush and shake her head and say

"I don't know grandpa"

They both knew the real reason; yet neither one was willing to discuss it. Instead they sat and continued to eat their breakfast in peace.

* * *

After breakfast they would return to the shop and prep the kitchen for the lunch rush that day. Or well her grandpa and Michelangelo would prep the kitchen while Brittany played music and pretend to waltz about the dining area.

"Now not too fast dear, you know what the doctor said. Not too much physical exertion..."He would warn her.

"She's fine. Let the poor girl have a little fun. Now come help me with these boxes." Angelo would retort.

* * *

When O'Reilly's opened for lunch, the place would become very busy with construction workers and businessmen. It wasn't uncommon for Brittany to get several phone numbers and at least a dozen compliments in an afternoon. Today it was a tall blond-haired man with a silly, but handsome, smile who sat across from an even more beautiful Latin woman. The man held an open black box with a diamond necklace inside, however something told her it wasn't a gift he was giving the other women.

"What can I get you this afternoon?"She asked with her typical bubbly smile.

Brittany bit back a smile when he actually bothered to look at her name tag. She was even more taken back when he began flirting with her right in front of his lunch guest. Brittany's eyes darted to the other women, but she seemed too careless. As a matter of fact, the only thing that seemed to get a reaction out of her was when the blond gentlemen offered to pay. Brittany decided that they must just be friends and that the beautiful necklace was for someone else.

She repeated back their order and blushed as he called her beautiful. Just as she finished writing down her notes, her heart gave another painful tug for the fourth time that day. Brittany decided it was best to turned in their order and go upstairs to rest for a while.

* * *

To Brittany it felt as though she had closed her eyes for only a moment, but when she opened them again her grandfather was there standing next to her bed with a tray of soup.

"I brought you some supper. Why don't you try an' eat it darlin. You're looking a little more pale than usual."

"Thanks grandpa."

Brittany tried to sit up, but as she did she was hit with a rush of dizziness then came the chest pain.

"Grandpa my..." Brittany doubled over in her bed clutching her chest

"-Angelo! Close the shop and call Quinn! It's her heart! We need to go right away!"


	3. Chapter 3: Loved Ones

**Santana/ July 2011**

The door clicked shut behind Santana as she hung up her coat and the freshly dry cleaned dresses on the coat rack. The rain outside continued to pour down, but it didn't put a damper on Santana's mood one bit. From around the corner a large black Labrador came jogging out to greet her.

"Babe, you home?" No reply."Hey bear. How's my big over sized puppy."

She sat on her knees for a moment scratching and rubbing his fur while he thumped his tail against the hardwood floor.

"Where's your mama Bear huh? You hungry? Yea I bet you are, come on let's go get some food."

Santana went into the kitchen and picked up his dinner bowl filling it to the brim with dog food, then set it down for Bear to eat. She peaked around the corner to see what he was doing. The lab just sat by the door waiting. Santana smiled and shook her head.

"Fine. Be that way."

Since day one Bear had always refused to eat unless Mackenzie was the one feeding him. Her wife had such a way with animals. They all seemed to love her and it made Santana love her all the more. The dark-haired beauty grabbed the dresses off the rack and marched up the spiral staircase to start dressing for the gala tonight.

It was crucial to Santana and her wife that tonight went off without a single flaw. Donors from The World Wildlife Fund, Conservation International, and The Wildlife Conservation Society would all be attending, which meant that if they were lucky they would finally have enough funding to break ground on a new gorilla enclosure Santana had designed herself. It was a very exciting and nerve-racking time for both women.

* * *

Santana had just stepped out of the shower when she heard the door click open down stairs.

"Santana? Are you home?" She heard Mackenzie shout.

"Yea I'm upstairs! Can you tell Bear to eat?"

There was a shuffling about of claws on tile and then the sound of her wife's footsteps on the stairs. Santana stood in their bedroom bathroom blow drying her hair when she saw her loves' green eyes appeared behind her. Mackenzie's dark brown hair was a mess and she was drenched from head to foot which made Santana giggle.

"Hey beautiful." She said trying to sound reassuring.

"Ha. Ha. San, it's pouring outside..."

Mackenzie wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her hello

"I think you should go with the wet towel look tonight. It works for you"

She teased and pecked at Santana's lips again.

"Well if you really think I should..."

The two women dressed quickly, did their hair, and makeup while they continued to tease and joke with one another to lighten the nerves they both shared.

"Okay Santana how do I look?"

"Hideous."

"No really how do I look. Do you think it's too much? Maybe I should have gone with something a little loose don't you think"

Mackenzie wore a tight wine-red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her long brown hair fell in loose curls down her shoulders making her green eyes stand out.

"Definitely not. You look stunning, but I think you're missing one thing."

"What? What am I missing San..." She said with a hint of panic.

"This..."

Santana stepped up behind the girl and placed the simple diamond necklace around Mackenzie's neck. Her wife's small gasp made the surprise all the better for Santana.

"Santana it's beautiful ...you didn't have-" Santana cut her off.

"But I wanted to. I love you so much and you are going to do great. Sidney and all his gorilla friends are going to have a wonderful new home soon and it's all because of you."

* * *

**Quinn / July 2011**

Quinn sat holding Brittany's hand. The girl looked awful, worse than Quinn had ever seen her, but she still smiled down at her childhood friend as if there was nothing wrong with her.

"Hey honey how you are feeling "She said with a smirk.

Obviously Brittany was feeling like shit.

"Noah is watching the kids in the lobby so it's only a matter of time before they get thrown out. If you ask me it's probably better for everyone that way. Your grandpa gave them all candy because they promised to be on their best behavior. I don't need to tell you how bad of an idea that was." Quinn said sarcastically.

She didn't want Brittany to see how worried she was for her. The nurse had her hooked up to a thousand different machines all saying the same thing. 'Brittany would die if she didn't get a new heart in the next several hours.' Quinn pushed those thoughts away and tried to stay in the moment and keep her best friend fighting and smiling.

"Quinn..." Brittany said is a low raspy whisper

"What? What is it do you need something? Do you want me to fix your pillow? Call the nurse for better food?"

Brittany just smirked and shook her head.

"Promise me...promise you'll take care of my grandpa..."

"Not a chance that's your responsibility. I have five little monsters and one giant idiot monster to take care of. Besides who would your grandpa fuss over hmm? No you're going to take good care of him yourself when you get out of here."

"Quinn...I might not...get a heart..."

"No Britt, you will. Just focus on all the things you're going to do. Like dancing. When you get your heart you're going to be able to dance all day every day. I'll be there with Noah and the kids to watch you and so will your grandpa and Grandpa Angelo. You just have to hang in there and stay positive okay?"

Quinn said leaning in to kiss Brittany on the forehead.

"I love you Britt."


	4. Chapter 4: Never Coming Home

**Santana / July 2011**

The gala was more than Santana could have ever dreamed. Mackenzie's research had countless backers and enough money to keep her going for several more years. As for the enclosure things looked brighter than ever. Not only were they now ready to break ground , but they also requested that Santana personally design other renovations to the park as well. It was perfect. Everything was perfect and now it was time to celebrate.

Santana stood and offered her hand to Mackenzie as the live jazz band began to play.

" May I have this dance Mrs. Lopez?"

"Why, Mrs. Lopez I never thought you'd ask!"

Her wife took Santana's hand and together they moved out onto the dance floor. It took several minutes because there were dozens of people who wanted to shake their hands and congratulate them. Finally Santana hand to excuse herself

" Excuse me Mr. Jefferson , but I promised my wife a dance. If you'll excuse us."

She said politely before finally making it out to the floor with Mackenzie in hand.

" What did I tell you? You did amazing up there tonight."

"You think? I'm a little worried about the labor costs. What if it's not enough? I hate the idea of Sidney living in that tiny pen for another year."

Santana smiled at the woman's passion for her work. She seemed to but her heart and soul into everything that she did.

" How about this baby. If you kiss me now then I promise that no matter what it costs..even if that means building the whole damn thing myself..I will see to it that Sidney gets his new home. Then maybe we can start thinking about having little gorillas of our own hmm?" She said with a smirk and a few light kisses down Kenzie's neck.

"Kids Santana?"

The other woman's face seemed to light up

"...I have to admit this deal it a little in my favor , but who could say no to a deal like that."

Mackenzie leaned in and kissed the love of her life deeply before she felt herself being spun in a circle on the dance floor.

" ...god I love you. How did I get so lucky?"

" I'm the lucky one and I love you too, more than anything."

**Sam/ July 2011**

It was 10:30 when Sam got the call.

"Hello Mr. Evans?  
"Yea, this is Sam."  
" Mr. Evans you're listed as one of Mrs. Santana Lopez's emergency contacts is that correct?"  
" Uh, yea I think so. Why what's the matter? Is everything okay?"  
" Mrs. Lopez has been involved in a fatal car accident. She is fine, but the passenger did not make it. We need you to come to the emergency room as soon as you are able."

"Mr. Evans? Are you still there?"  
".. huh ..yea..I'll be there shortly."

* * *

When Sam arrived Santana was sitting in the lobby sobbing. She through her arms around him

" Santana! My god what happened ? Are you alright? What's going on?"

"W-we were driving home from the gala...there was s-so much rain. Another c-car ran a stop sign and h-hit us."

" My god. Where is Mackenzie? Is she okay?"

Somehow Sam didn't need to ask.

" I d-don't know they haven't said anything to me yet. She's still in critical condition..That's all I know."

Sam held his best friend in his arms and comforted her until she was able to stop crying. Sometime later a very grave looking Dr emerged.

" Mrs. Lopez?"

Santana stood and approached him . Sam knew they were meant to be together. Santana once told him that from the moment she laid eyes on Mackenzie sophomore year she knew that Mackenzie was her one and had known both girls all throughout school they were like his sisters and he loved them both. The thought of losing one was unbearable.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Lopez. your wife did not make it."

And just like that both Sam and Santana's world came crashing down.

"No...No!"

Sam grabbed a hold of Santana tight and did not go even though he too was now crying. She kicked and screamed at the doctor, but none of it was going to make Mackenzie come back.

" San stop.." he said as she grew limp in his arms.

" Mrs. Lopez , I know this is a bad time , but your wife is a donor. Her passing doesn't have to be a waste. She could still save someone else's life."

Santana barely even heard or processed what the doctor was asking , but she knew her wife would have wanted to help anyone and everyone she could so she nodded her head and gave a hardly audible" yea..go for it."

" Come on Santana...I'll take you home." Sam said guiding her to the door.

**Quinn / July 2011**

The night wore on and Brittany's condition was deteriorating rapidly. The heart monitor gave off steady small beats , but everyone around her knew she wouldn't last much longer. Quinn could tell just by looking at her how tired she must have felt. Her ocean blue eyes were foggy and every breath seemed to cause her extreme agony. All there was left to do was to pray. Quinn sat and she prayed so hard, harder than anyone has ever prayed in their life.

It was 11:00pm when the nurse entered.

" Miss. Pierce we have a heart for you"

**Santana/ July 2011**

" Are you going to be okay here by yourself? I can stay with you if you need me too. I don't mind San.."

" No , but thank you Sam. I just need to be alone now.." Santana said in a monotone voice.

She stood in the front door feeling empty and numb. She was convinced that any moment her love would come walking right up to her and throw her arms around her with a great big smile like always.

"Please Sam, just go." She held the door open and motioned for him to leave.

The door clicked shut behind her and Santana simply slid down to the floor. Bear trotted out from around the corner and whimpered. She reached out and scratched his ears

"She's not coming home buddy...She's never coming home"

Santana cried until she fell asleep in front of the door with Bear waiting for Mackenzie to come home.


	5. Chapter 5: One Year Later

**Brittany / April 2012**

Brittany fidgeted with the buttons of her sundress for the tenth time that day.

" Would you stop it. No one can see" Quinn scolded her friend as she caught her fidgeting.

" I know. I know. I just feel like everyone can see"

She pulled a letter out of her dress pocket and turned it over in her hands. The pink paper of the envelope was worn ragged , but it was still sealed tight with a mailing address in faded letters scrawled across the front .

" Honey , it's been almost a year. Your scar is hardly noticeable and I promise no one is looking at your chest anyway." Brittany shot Quinn a look that said 'gee thanks'

" You know what I meant Britt-Zachary Puckerman get your butt off that rhino statue this instant!"

" I just feel like if someone were to see it they'd start asking all these questions and treat me like I'm a piece of glass about to break apart, you know?"

"I know Honey ,but no one thinks that and really that's not an excuse for you to hide yourself away.-Guys come on! Chris stop pulling your sisters braids. Jonah hold auntie Brittany's hand please.-

" Can we go see the monkeys" asked Tyler.

"Yes baby that's where we're going right now. Britt remind me of this the next time I suggest going to the zoo for the day, yea?"Brittany just laughed

" Oh I will. And for your information I'm not hiding myself away. Grandpa just needs a lot of help in the restaurant, that's all."

She shrugged and tucking her letter back into her pocket to hold Jona's hand as they walked through the park.

" Hun when are you going to mail that letter? You've been carrying that thing around since your surgery. Mail it already. You'll feel so much better and then you'll be able to move on with your life. Maybe find a husband or something , have some kids. -scratch that. Don't have kids. You could travel and see all the places you've always wanted to see. Britt you've been given a second chance at life so it's time you start living."

Brittany hung her head. She knew Quinn was right.

" It just feels like..not enough. A simple letter doesn't feel like it conveys how grateful I am and it's so impersonal, 'Hey because someone you loved died I'm alive so thanks'. That just doesn't feel right to me."

Outside the monkey enclosure was a small mailbox.

" Look B, there's your chance. Just mail the letter and you'll feel a lot better."

Brittany gave Quinn an uncertain look.

" Come on kids can you clap for auntie Britt she's about to do a very big girl thing."

Brittany rolled her eyes as Quinn's five little monsters began to clap and cheer for her.

" Fine. Fine!" She pulled out the letter, kissed it, then slid it into the box.

" There all done. Feel better?"

" No not really. Actually I wish I could pull it out." She looked back at the box.

"Come on Britt, we have monkeys to look at."

Quinn linked her arm with the taller blond and together they ushered the children into the Monkey house. As they entered there was a wave of patrons leaving , before she knew it Brittany was being jostled and bumped into by several people. Her new heart gave an odd leap. It didn't hurt nor did it feel good. It was just strange. Brittany stood there for a moment trying to figure out what the odd feeling could be.

" Britt are you okay?" Quinn asked when she saw the blond standing there stupidly.

" uh..yea I think.."

She shook the feeling and joined the others in front of the small gorilla pen. Quinn's kids pressed their noses against the window trying to get the giant apes to come over , but the animals seemed uninterested, that is until the large male of the group caught sight of Brittany.

" Kids! Look , he likes auntie Brittany."

The large animal sat behind the glass right in front of Brittany looking at her with big confused eyes. Brittany put her hand up to the glass and the gorilla did the same.

" It's so sad they have to live in such small cages. I wonder when the new enclosure will be complete?"

Brittany said thoughtfully to herself.

" Hey there's a dedication plaque it says **'In loving memory of Dr. Mackenzie Lopez who passed away this last year. Because of her hard work and dedication, we know more about Silverback Gorilla's than ever before. Dr.'s work is being continued by her widow, Santana Lopez. Your love and passion will never be forgotten by Sydney or your loved ones. We miss you and we love you.**' Aw well that's sad. What do you want to see next kids?"

There was a buzz of chatter from the small mob of children.

" How about we go to the reptile house?" Brittany suggested as she took hold of Jonah's hand and waved goodbye to the ape.

" Sounds like a great Idea Britt. Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6: Moving On

**Santana / April 2012**

_"San wait!" Sam yelled as he chased Santana through the park._

_She was furious. There was no reason to put yet another delay on the construction of Sidney's new enclosure, but it seemed like ever since Mackenzie had passed the board did everything they could to stand in Santana's way of completing it and she was done dealing with their shit. She stormed through the lobby picking out several choice words she was about to share. Terrified looking secretaries jumped out of her way with a meek_

_" Hello Ms. Lopez. Good afternoon Ms. Lopez. Can I get you a cup of coffee Ms. Lopez"_

_" San they're in a meeting you can't just barge in there, they'll..."_

_Santana threw the door open to the board room anyway disregarding Sam completely. A handful of stuffy old men in ugly business suits stared back at her looking bewildered._

_"M-Ms. Lopez what a nice-" One board member started to say._

_" Can it. " She snapped. " I am going to lay this out for all of you nice and simple so you understand. I am here for one reason and one reason only, my wife. Before she died I made a promise to her that Sidney would get a new home. It's been almost a year and you've stood in my way at every turn while still expecting me to do the rest of your damn designs for your remodel of the park. Now either you let Finn and his boys do what they've been paid to do or I take each and every one of my designs and walk. Got it." _

_Santana glared at each one of the men knowing perfectly well they were terrified that she would do exactly what she said she would. Losing her designs would cost them millions in repairs and construction costs._

_" Ms. Lopez you know that there is protocol that we have to follow when putting in such a large new building."_

_" Protocol. You call arguing over where to put a fucking souvenir shop protocol?"_

_"San.." Sam whispered. Santana took a deep breath before continuing._

_"This enclosure gets finished before the fall or I'm walking"_

_With that she turned on her heels and walked out of the board meeting with Sam in toe._

_" San, I understand how you feel , but screaming and yelling isn't going to get anything done. Hey how about you and I go get a drink like old times, yea?"_

_Santana leaned up against the wall just outside the boardroom, suddenly she felt exhausted._

_" I'm not in the mood."_

_" San, you have to stop doing this to yourself."_

_" Doing what?" she said with a sarcastic bite._

_" Dwelling and making yourself miserable. It wasn't your fault and we both know Mackenzie wouldn't want to see you like this either."_

_Sam attempted to put his arm around her to give some kind of comfort , but Santana just shook him off._

_"San you need to start going out and meeting new people. I've got a date Friday night and she has this friend who is beautiful. You'll like her I just know it. Her name is Rachel,she loves animals, and she's vegan It's perfect. We can make it a double date. "_

_Santana glared at him._

_" Come on San. Just go once and if it doesn't work then I won't bug you about it ever again okay?"_

_" Fine" Santana growled. " Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a while. "_

_Santana walked off leaving Sam standing by himself in the crowded office._

_She made her way through the park until she found what she was looking for. Santana pulled opened the door to the monkey house and found Sidney flirting with all the other gorilla ladies. She rested her head against the glass and watched the animals interact with one another. This was the only place where she felt close to Mackenzie. Even though the accident happened almost a year ago Santana still felt like she might see her pop in for feeding time at any moment. She glanced down at the small plaque that dedicated the pen to her wife. Santana licked her thumb and cleaned away a small smudge over Mackenzie's name. After a few moments and when she decided there were too many eyes staring at her , Santana wiped away a tear from her cheek and gave Sidney a wave goodbye._

_"See you tomorrow buddy." She muttered._

_As she headed for the door as a small group of people entered. Several kids shoved her around causing Santana to bump into a few people on her way out the door. As she stepped outside she noticed her heart give a funny little leap. It was odd , but she didn't think twice about it as she walked off to finish her work for the day._


	7. Chapter 7: Friday Night

**Santana/ April 2012**

Santana dredged up the steps to her front door. She felt utterly exhausted. After her small outburst in the boardroom , her employers had her working double time on every project in the damn park. Santana justified and tolerated their slave labor because she knew it meant Sidney's cage would be complete by her fall deadline. Her key clicked and the door swung open to Bear sitting by the door like he always did. The dark lab wagged his tail and licked Santana's hand.

" Hey Bear." She said scratching him behind the ears.

Santana walked to the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge before sitting down on the couch to watch tv. Santana whipped out her cell phone to text Sam that there was no way she could make it to that stupid ass date he had planned out. Before she could hit send the doorbell rang. She tossed the phone onto a pillow and made her way to the front door.

" Hey Mrs. L, Here's your dinner." Said a young boy on a pair of roller-skates.

" Thanks Conner. You okay?" She asked as the kid tried to keep his balance.

" Yea , I'm good. They're just new. Same time tomorrow Mrs. L?"

Santana fought rolling her eyes at herself.

" Yea, same time tomorrow" She paid the boy and made sure he climbed down the steps okay before closing the door.

" Chinese Food again Bear, come on let's go eat."

Santana set the food on the counter and filled Bear's bowl with kibble like always. She peered around the corner to see the dog looking back at her from the front door.

" Come on, come on Bear come and get dinner..."

The dog just whined at her and looked back at the door. He refused to leave until Mackenzie got home. Santana ran her fingers through her hair out of frustration.

" Damn it Bear! I'm not doing this again. Come eat in the kitchen. Eat in the kitchen like a normal fucking dog!" She yelled, but the dog just laid on the floor.

" Fine! Don't eat then ! I don't care"

Santana went back into the kitchen and pulled out another beer, slamming the fridge door shut. It took her a moment to realize she was yelling at a dog and another to remember that Mackenzie would have killed her for speaking to her dog that way. She opened one of the containers of rice and went around the corner to the front door.

" Come on Bear" She said extending a handful of rice to the sad animal. Gratefully he took it from her hand.

" That's a good boy.."

She took a step back and offered him more. Bear stepped up to her and took another bite. She repeated the process two more times before the dog realized he had come half way between the kitchen and the front door and refused to go any further. Santana gave a low sigh and sat on the ground and hugged him.

" It's okay, you got half way and that's okay. We'll try again tomorrow, yea?"

She rubbed and scratched his fur like old times.

" You have to snap out of this. She's not coming home. It's not healthy you have to move on"

Something in Santana clicked and she realized that Sam had been right. She got up off the floor and went to the living room and picked up her phone.

" Sam? Yea..where are we meeting tonight? ...O'Reilly's? Um..yea I think I remember where it is. I'm running a little late , but I'll be there as soon as I can."

**Brittany/ April 2012**

Friday nights at O'Reily's were always packed with people, but Brittany loved it. She loved being able to move quickly in and out of the rows chatting with customers and singing with the Irish band as they serenaded people. Brittany bounced and skipped her way to the kitchen through the crowd of people

" Hey Angelo so I've got a Chicken Vesuvio with a side of cabbage."

" Now hold on a second before you go running off again."

Brittany's grandfather said placing an envelope on a plate in front of her. He added a garnish just for fun.

" Grandpa what's this?"

" Well now, go on and open it an' you'll see"

Brittany looked to Angelo and he gave her a reassuring smile. Carefully she opened it and looked inside.

" Oh my god! Grandpa!" She said covering her mouth

" Do you like it?"

" Grandpa I love it , but what about you and the -"

" Angelo keeps say'n how anyone who wants to be a dancer should spend some time in California"

" Oh God" Brittany's face lit up with joy as she just stared at her plane ticket.

" It's not for a few months , but you know..I could go-"

"What's all the racket going on in here you boys know we have a full house." said a stuffy old women named sue who worked with Brittany's grandfather.

" Brittany's open'n her gift"

" And you couldn't wait for me !" She snapped.

The two old men brushed her off

" Well congratulations Brittany you're going to have such a great time"

" Thank you Sue. And Thank You Grandpa , so much!" She said throwing her arms around everyone.

" Britt come here" Said Angelo from behind the stove.

" What's up , table seven is waiting for me"

" Let Sue take care of them, that guy is here. Remember the one I told you about? He had a surgery too. Now look, I already told all about how you had your chest done okay , so go talk to him"

" What! Angelo , no he's going to think that.."

" Go on. He's sitting at the bar"

Brittany rolled her eyes and sulked off to the bar

* * *

Brittany sat with a confused and terrified look on her face as Jacob droned on about his life growing up in the Jewish faith. Every chance he got he stole a glance at her chest.

" So how about you and I get out of here for a bit."

Brittany snapped back to her old self and gave a sweet smile.

" That would be great, but I have to get back to work now. er- as a matter of fact I have work breakfast lunch and dinner every night this wee-month! It was nice meeting you though."

She hopped of the bar stool, glad to be done with that. She picked up her waiting tray and scurried off to take more orders**.**

**Santana/ April 2012**

This was literally the worst date Santana had been on in the history of forever. Granted the only dates she ever remembered going on were a few lame ones with boys who gave her slobbery kisses in the seventh grade and the perfect ones with Mackenzie, but at this point she would have happily kissed a man if given the choice. Sam wasn't lying when he said Rachel was attractive. She was a very beautiful girl, but the only sentences she knew how to form started with I, Me , or My. She hadn't even bothered to ask Santana anything about herself yet. Not to mention she seem to think she was the most interesting person on the planet. However instead of being a bitch and ruining the night Santana bit her tongue and tried to enjoy herself.

" ...So then I said I said to Kristin Chenoweth..'I think I should just sing popular I mean the audience did come to see me after all.'..."

" ...That's was a brilliant idea." Said Sam's date named Tina.

She was Rachel's rarely seen or heard understudy. Santana really didn't get how the two could be friends, but she and Sam jus nodded along with the two girls.

" Where are our menu's? What is taking so long? ..Uh waiter ! Waiter!"

As soon as she was called a cute bubbly blond popped up with a glowing smile.

" Good Evening, my name is Brittany I'll be taking your order tonight. Sorry for the wait we're packed tonight. What can I get you started with?"

" Hi , yes I would like a warm water please. Not from the tap though, it's full of bacteria I once got sick from tap water it was awful."

Santana rolled her eyes and felt a kick at her shin from Sam so she refocused her attention on the blond in front of her. It was the first time she really got a good look at her. Santana's heart gave an odd leap and she couldn't help but feel like somehow she had met this girl before.

" I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Santana couldn't help, but ask.

Brittany's bright blue eyes flicked curiously to her own and studied Santana's features for a moment.

" I think so. Have you ever been in here before?" She asked a sweet voice that made Santana's skin feel warm.

" Um maybe like once a really long time ago..."

" Blah blah blah..My water. Do you want to write it down. Bottled water , warmed, not tap. I don't want to get sick."

Santana gave the waiter an apologetic look. Brittany took the rest of their drink orders and skipped off. Santana watched her from the corner of her eye. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that girl from somewhere. Not just a one time glance, she could have sworn they had talked before.

" Watch, she didn't write it down and when she comes back it will be wrong. I promise you."

"She should have wrote it down."

" Hey..Hey. Santana."

" Huh! What?"

" Your phone is ringing."

" Oh! right."

She looked down at the caller I.D.

" I'm sorry It's Finn I have to take this I'll be right back." Santana said scooting out of their little booth.

**Brittany /April 2012**

Brittany rolled her eyes and huffed as she walked toward the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water from their supply. Rude customers didn't really bother her that much , but she wasn't about to let this one get away with treating her like she was stupid. She stood in front of the sink where no one could see her unless they were near the door. She unscrewed the bottle top and poured the contents down the drain.

" Yea , Finn. Huh? No we're planting the trees and working on the fences tomorrow."

Brittany looked over her shoulder to see the beautiful latin women was watching her as she spoke on the phone. She had one eyebrow raised and a pleasant smirk on her face as she watched Brittany refill the water bottle with hot water from the tap. She gave the women a sheepish look , but knew that she wasn't about to say anything to her companion. Brittany dropped a straw in the bottle and shot a wink over her shoulder. The women just snickered.

" Nothing Finn, hey can you do me a favor? Call me back in like three minutes and just ignore everything I say okay?"

Brittany waited for the raven haired women to sit again before bringing the drinks over. She handed the rude lady her bottled water first before passing around everyone else's drinks. Both she and her friend watched as the other women took a long drag from her straw.

" Ah that is so refreshing."

" I bet it is."

Santana glanced back at Brittany and winked back. Her heart gave a small little leap and she could feel herself blush.

" Alright so what can I get you guys tonight? We have a special on ravioli with a meat marinara sauce ,which is my personal favorite"

" I'll have that then" Santana said almost instantly.

" That sounds so fattening is everything here cooked in oil and grease?"

"Then don't eat it" Santana snapped

Brittany bit her lip so hard but she couldn't hold back anymore.

" No, some things are boiled in tap water. If you'll excuse me for a moment."

She turned on her heels and walked away from the table. She would have Sue take their order. No one was ever rude to Sue. From the corner of her eye she watched as the only kind one answer a phone call at the table and get up to head for the door. Brittany moved through the crowd quickly trying to catch her before she left. Something compelled her to speak with this beautiful women she may or may not have met before. She watched as Santana set her phone on the counter while she put her coat on.

" Hey is everything okay?! You're not leaving because of what I..uh"

The women looked a little surprised , but happy that Brittany had stopped her.

"Huh? Oh no. I just have to go into work."

Brittany bit her lip she wasn't sure what else to say. Everything Quinn had been telling her lately bubbled up to the surface. Why waste a second chance at having a good life if she wasn't going to take risks.

" Is your ..um girlfriend staying?"

She asked, taking a stab in the dark that there might actually be a chance. Santana's eyes seemed to light up at the question as a soft smirk crossed her lips.

"sadly she's staying , but she is definitely not my girlfriend. I have much better taste in women than that"

Brittany's heart was pounding in her ears now. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Such a strong solid beat that rippled throughout her entire body.

" I ..um...would you..."

" Order up!"

Her grandpa said behind her setting a to go box behind her causing Brittany to jump.

Brittany looked back and picked up the box.

" Grandpa what's in here?"

" Chicken , rice, and some cabbage" he said walking off to buss a few tables.

She turned back to Santana and handed her the box.

" Here, it's on the house ..Mr. uh..Toshito" She said with a sweet smile.

Santana laughed and took the box.

" Thanks"

Then she walked out the door.

Brittany huffed feeling a little disappointed she had let the women get away, but she turned back around to the counter she saw the woman's cell phone sitting there waiting. Her heart skipped another beat.


	8. Chapter 8: Poker Night

**Santana/ April 2012**

Santana sat at her desk the next morning shuffling her papers around and sketching out a few new designs for the big cats enclosure that would break ground next spring. She hadn't quite found a design that would work aesthetically and accomplish what the board of directors had in mind at the same time. Normally she could finish a sketch in a day or two ,but she couldn't seem to stay focused on her work. Every time she sat down to draw Santana would start to think about the blond waitress and her bright blue eyes.

Santana sighed and tossed her pencil down as she leaned back in her chair to stare at the ceiling. There was no point in going on if she couldn't focus. She glanced to the door when she heard several knocks on her office.

" Yea..come in."

" Hey ya San, I was wondering if you had those updates to the gorilla enclosure this morning?" Said a very tall Finn Hudson.

"Uh , yea they're in the pile over there." Santana pointed to a stack of blue prints in the far corner of the room.

" Hey haven't seen my cell phone have you?

" Oh, I told Sam to tell you, some woman called. She said you left it at this restaurant on fourth street."

"O'Reilly's?"

"uh, sure."

" Was she young or old?"

"What?"

" The women who called you, was she young or old?"

"Shit Santana , I don't know. Sam said he'd pick it up for you though"

" No!"

Finn looked a little confused at her sudden interest over a cell phone, but he shrugged it off and left the building as he reassured her.

" Alright San , I'll let him know."

Santana sat forward in her chair thinking over the situation. She would go back to the little Irish Italian restaurant on fourth after they closed to pick up her phone and maybe if she was lucky Brittany would be there.

**Quinn / April 2012**

Brittany stood in Quinn's kitchen holding Beth while her friend stirred a pot of spaghetti.

" I really really REALLY want to go on this trip I just don't want to be that far away from you and grandpa. What if I get out there and something happens?"

Brittany mused as she bounced the little girl on her hip. In the living room the two oldest boys were shouting and wrestling with each other. Another was playing on the piano making more noise than music and the youngest son sat on Noah's lap trying to do a puzzle at the kitchen table.

"Tyler get off the Piano! Quinn! Tell Tyler to get off the piano." Noah yelled from the table. " What else did you do at the Zoo the other day?"

He asked as he tried to help Jonah fit the puzzle together.

" We saw the monkey's and mama said we should name one after you." Said the little boy with a giggle. " Oh she said that did she? Did she take you to see the elephants?"

" Watch it Noah. " Quinn said from the kitchen.

" Honey nothing is going to happen. I'll make sure everything is fine with your grandpa and we're only a phone call away if you need something. Besides, it's not like you're going to go live there forever."

Quinn said taking Beth from Brittany.

"Noah can you clean up the table please so we can eat."

He sat drinking his beer pretending that he hadn't heard her.

" Noah!"

" Alright damn it. I'm going

" Damn it!" Jonah repeated

" Great now look what you taught him"

" I didn't teach him that you did."

" I did not!"

Brittany cleaned the kitchen table while the two argued. Jonah ran off to wash his hands and puck pulled Quinn aside in the kitchen.

" I forgot to tell you I invited someone over tonight for Brittany"

" You didn't..Noah! She's going to be so pissed at you. Who did you invite?" She hissed under her breath.

" You remember Blaine don't you?"

" Blaine...Anderson as in Father Anderson. What were you thinking!"

" He's a nice dude! Brittany is here every night off she gets.."

" And she doesn't want to be bothered by guys hitting on her."

" I just thought she should get out there and meet some people.."

Quinn gave her husband an incredulous look. Brittany walked in to grab a few forks and knives to set the table.

" What's going on guys."

" Noah just invited someone over here on a blind date for you"

" You did what?!" Brittany said raising her eye brows

" He's totally a nice dude! I just thought that maybe you'd hit it off you know..romantic and whatever."

" You don't have a romantic bone in your body Noah Puckerman. Go get the kids and sit down" Quinn scolded him.

There was a ring of the door bell

" I got it!"

Zachary yelled from the bathroom.

Brittany just shook her head.

" I need a scarf. Quinn do you have a scarf I can borrow to cover my scar up."

" Britt you don't need to worry. I already told him you had work done."

Quinn smacked Noah in the back of the head and ran upstairs.

**Brittany/ April 2012**

Brittany stood out on her bedroom balcony that overlooked fourth street and the restaurant down below. She hung her head and watched couples walk by thankful that the night was finally over. The blind date Noah had set up was a total disaster. Blaine was nice, but he was conflicted about leaving the church not to mention he treated her like everyone else treated her; like something that was about to break apart at any moments. She gave a small sigh when she noticed a black Lexus pull up the the front of the shop and park. From out of the car she could just make out the dark hair and tan skin of the beautiful women she had met the other night. Brittany's spirits immediately lifted as she raced through her room and down the stairs into the kitchen of the restaurant. She hung back by behind the door listening to her grandfathers conversation waiting for just the right moment to walk out and say hello.

"Now you are either very late miss or very early" Brittany's grandpa said

He opened the door to Santana. Brittany couldn't quite see her yet because he stood blocking her view.

" Invite her in grandpa...come on." Brittany mumbled to herself.

She couldn't hear what Santana said but her grandpa stepped inside and showed her to the bar. Brittany's breath caught as she saw the women again. She was just as beautiful as Brittany remembered. Tonight Santana was dressed in a pair of tight dark paints, heels, and a leather jacket.

" It's not safe for such a pretty young woman to be out so late at night unaccompanied. You should have sent your husband."

Brittany covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as the women rolled her eyes when her grandpa wasn't looking , but quickly replaced it with a smile.

" I'm not married."

" Aw well that's something sad. You're not divorced are you?"

" They passed away last year."

" That's even sadder. Sit down and have a beer with us while I look for your gadget."

Brittany bumped smacked herself in the head. How could she forget. Every Tuesday night was poker night with all her grandpa's friends.

" Will, Angelo, Ken ..I'd like you to meet my new lady friend uh..."

" Santana."

" Santana! Her spouse is dead."

There was a lively cheer of hello's and welcome to the club from the group of old men. Brittany knew she had to save the poor girl so she rushed out of the kitchen and into the dining area where everyone sat.

" Grandpa!"

Brittany shouted, but wasn't really sure what to say after that.

" I ...uh..."

Santana's eyes flickered to Brittany who stood awkwardly in front of everyone. It wasn't until just then that she realized she was still in her ducky pajamas. She could feel her whole body flush red as Santana's expression turned from one of confusion to one of amusement.

" Is something the matter Darlin'?"

" No. I uh...forgot to cover the flowers out in the garden..it looks like it might rain."

" Santana , this is my granddaughter Brittany. It looked fine a moment ago , but if you think so I'll make sure I do it before bed."

" Hi, I'm Santana. We met the other night I was with the...um rude women. I left my phone here by mistake." Santana said with almost a sly smile on her face.

" Yea- YES. Yea I remember you. Um Hi, I'm Brittany. No grandpa, it's fine. I can do it. "

From out of the kitchen Sue appeared. Brittany's eyes grew wide. Had sue seen her spying on Santana. The look the old women shot Brittany told her that she had, but wouldn't say anything.

" Well I'm going home for the night. Someone ought to help Brittany with those flowers."

Sue glanced at Santana.

" Who's going to walk me home?" She asked , but looked directly at will.

" Don't look at me. I'm not taking you anywhere."

" I'll walk you home Sue." Said Brittany's grandfather. " Santana if you wouldn't mind help'n Britt out I'd be very grateful. She can't do heavy lift'n because-

" Grandpa!"

" ..Well help her and I'll find your whatever it was when I get back."

The older gentleman said as he ushered sue out the door. Brittany put her face in her hands and slipped out the back door to the garden feeling mortified.

* * *

Brittany step out into the cool night air and picked up the first sheet of plastic from the small shed. The back porch was like her own personal getaway. While she was sick she wasn't aloud to do much , but growing flowers seemed to make her feel happy. Now the porch was like an Eden full of every flower you could think of.

" Here, let me help you"

Brittany heard from behind her.

" I'm really sorry about all that Tuesdays are the worst. You know old guys they just love to hear themselves talk."

She could feel the woman's eyes on her and Brittany couldn't stop herself from glancing up to meet her gaze repeatedly.

" What?" She asked clutching at the neck of her shirt hoping that Santana hadn't seen her scar." I look silly I know, sorry, If I had known you were coming I would have …."

" You look cute"

" I ...um.. T-thank you for helping me. You really didn't have to."

Brittany felt so stupid. She had talked to hundreds of guys before daily even. Why was it so hard to talk to Santana now? That's all she had thought about since friday night. Why was it so difficult to do now.

"It's the least I could do after you bought me dinner the other night."

The sly smile returned to the girl's features and Brittany wasn't too sure what it meant.

" Did you do all of this?"

The raven haired woman asked looking around at Brittany's handy work.

" It's amazing ..like a garden right in the middle of the city."

She paused catching her own mistake, Of course it was a garden.

" I just meant that it's wonderful how you can make these plants grow so big and beautiful in a place that's so full of gray."

Santana corrected herself then together they covered most of the garden stealing glances at one another but not saying much to one another. At one point their hands met in a small touch , but it felt like a jolt of electricity that shot up Brittany's arm causing her to pull back quickly in surprise. She turned and picked up another piece of plastic and started covering her tomato plants.

" Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Brittany whirled back around to look at Santana and gave an immediate answer

"Yes."

"Tomorrow night?"

"yes."

" At 8."

" yes."

" I'll pick you up here.."

"yes."

" Well aren't you hard to please."

Brittany bit her lip and blushed.

" Why don't you go inside and I'll finish covering the last of these."

"Okay, I'll um..I'll go find your phone" Brittany whispered.

**Quinn/ April 2012**

It was around midnight when Quinn woke to knocking on the front door. Confused and dazed she rushed down the stairs and opened the door.

"Jesus Britt, you almost gave me a heart attack- excuse the expression.- What is it, what's wrong?"

Brittany stood out of breath on her doorstep with the biggest grin on her face Quinn had ever seen.

" I met someone Quinn. I had to come over and tell you right away , but I'll give you more details about it in the morning. I just really wanted to tell you."

" Britt that's amazing! I'm so happy for you. Did you run here? Do you want me to drive you back?"

"No, no. I brought my bike. I'm so happy. I've never felt like this before Quinn, but I'm going to go now okay. Sleep tight. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Brittany raced down the steps and hopped back on her bike as Quinn closed the door.

* * *

_*Note- There are a few places in this chapter that take direct quotes from the movie. In these cases I give full credit to the authors of the movie. I included these moments to help keep the story as close as I could to the movie and as a tribute to the movie._


	9. Chapter 9: What to Wear

**Brittany / April 2012**

Brittany kept Quinn on speaker phone while she rushed around her room trying to figure out what she would wear on her first date in who knows how long.

" Do you think black is going too far? I mean I don't want to look like I'm expecting a lot or anything."

"Personally I'd go with color. It works better for your skin tone and you don't want to look like you're going to a funeral."

"I just want tonight to go perfectly you know? She's just so..."

" ...amazing , perfect, and beautiful. I know honey, you've told me about twenty times. She asked you out while you were in your ducky pajamas which ,lets not forget, I told you to burn years ago."

" Awe , I think they're cute Quinnie"

" Well Santana doesn't seem to mind so I guess that's what's important."

There was a crash on the other end of the phone and the screams of small children.

" Hang on Tyler just fell off the table."

Quinn set the phone down and Brittany could make out the sounds of her friend tending to her kids boo-boo's. While she waited Brittany laid out two simple button up dresses one of which was a pink floral pattern and the

other was a dull blue.

" Okay back."

" I'm just really worried I'm going to say or do something stupid and mess this whole thing up. What if she sees my scar and turns out to be just like all the others."

" Don't shave your legs."

"What? Quinn, of course I'm going to shave my legs and what does that have to do with anything?"

" If you don't shave your legs you won't let things go too far and she won't see your scar"

"Oh my god...Quinn!"

Brittany can't hide her embarrassment over the phone.

" What?"

" It's a first date!..I'm not going to ..you know."

" Hey I got married on a first date and ended up with five kids shortly after. You go out have a good time maybe a few drinks and before you know it you're pronounced husband and wife..or..well wife and wife..which reminds me.. Have you told your grandpa that you're going out on a date with a women?"

Brittany pauses.

" Brittany?"

" No.."

" Britt! If you don't tell him he's going to have a heart attack when he walks in on you doing whatever you're 'not' going to be doing."

" Well, I was kinda hoping you could tell him while I'm out. He listens to you a lot better than he listens to me!"

" You can't be serious."

" You owe me after that awful blind date Noah came up with!"

" Damn it. I'm going to kill him...fine, but we are square for the next twenty years."

There is a small echo of 'damn it' in the background.

" ThankyouThankyouThankyou Quinn. You're the best."

" I know I know. I hope this girl is worth it."

" She is. I just know it somehow."

**Santana /April 2012**

Santana stood in front of the Sidney's pen adjusting her dress.

" Okay..how do I look?"

The large creature put its hand over its eyes, shook its head, and meandered away.

" Aw hey come on ! It's not that bad!" She yelled through the glass.

Her eyes fell to Mackenzie's name plate.

" I hope you're okay with this babe. I know how jealous you use to get if anyone looked at me too long."

Santana gave a small half laugh.

" Fuck, I was so much worse though. Remember when that biker pinched your ass when we were walking down the street and I turned to punch him in the nose, but you stopped me just in time? ….yea..."

Santana closed her eyes and tried to picture her love in front of her.

"You know I love you and you know I'm always going to love you. Wherever you are I have to believe that, but Sam is right. I can't...fuck. I can't just keep wasting my life away thinking that I'm going to turn around and you'll be standing right there next to me. For what it's worth, I think you'd really like this girl. There is something about her that just makes me want to smile. She's so quirky and silly. It reminds me of you and how we use to banter and joke back and forth all the time. When she's around I feel like I'm actually alive again and I don't know...I just have to go for it. I just hope you know how much I miss you and that feeling wont ever change."

Santana kissed her fingertips and placed them to the plaque.

" Wish me luck baby. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she left to go pick up Brittany.


	10. Chapter 10: Two Scoops

**Brittany / April 2012**

Santana arrived at the restraint right at 8 o'clock dressed in a tight elegant blue dress which made Brittany feel a little under dressed in her floral sundress , but seeing Santana smiling at her made her forget all about that almost instantly. Grandpa has gone to Will's house for the evening so there was no one to make her feel uncomfortable.

_"You look beautiful Britt. Are you ready to go?"_

The stunning Latin women asked as she opened the door for Brittany. The blond waitress blushed and nodded as she stepped out into the night air. Despite Quinn's in distance Brittany did in fact shave her legs, she just had to hope things didn't go too far and if they did...well it wouldn't be the end of the world. Santana opened the door to her lexis and made sure Brittany was comfortably buckled before getting in the car herself.

_"So where are we off to?"_

Brittany kicked herself for being so terrible at making small talk. Maybe if she let Santana do all the talking then there might be a stronger chance of a second date. Santana just smiled.

_" It's been a really long time since I've taken someone out on a first date so I was thinking that we could just go for a walk in the park and uh..Get to know each other a little better first…if that's okay with you. "_

Brittany couldn't hide her smile Santana's shyness was too perfect and it made her feel more comfortable to know that she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

_"That sounds perfect."_

* * *

The stroll through the park was actually a brilliant idea. The trees were all lit up with lights and decorations. Street performers played music for them as they walked by and talked. Once they got started the conversation seemed to flow so naturally between the two of them as if they had been close friends for years. Brittany laughed at all of Santana's jokes and even the small things that Santana hadn't even realized were even that funny. In turn Santana appreciated all the keen insight Brittany had on the world. The fact that Santana understood her and appreciated her ideas made the blond swoon. She decided to open up and tell her about the trip to California.

_"… I'm really nervous to go on the plane though. I've never been on one before and I'm a little terrified."_

_"You've never been on a plane before? How come?"_

_"Well ever since I was little I've had a….."_

Brittany stopped herself just in time. Her time with Santana hand been going so well and now didn't seem like the right time to drop the heart surgery bomb on her. The last thing she wanted was for Santana to start acting differently towards her

_"You what Britt?"_

_"Oh, not me, my grandpa…Ever since I was little my grandpa's been sick so we couldn't ever make and long distance trips…"_

_"That's awful he seems so healthy…"_

_"Uh...No. Now he is. He's good now it's just that he doesn't like to talk about it much or like...At all. If you see him don't even mention it because he gets like… weirdly upset about it."_

_Brittany kicked herself again for such a stupid lie. She just hoped Santana would believe it._

_"Ah gotcha… well that is sad. I guess since you told me something personal I should say something too then huh?"_

_"You don't have to if you don't want to."_

_"No. no. I want to. I think you have a right to know. So you've heard me mention my wife before right? "_

Brittany nodded.

_"She and I met my sophomore year of high school thanks to my friend Sam. We dated all throughout high school and college then eventually got married. About a year ago we were working on a huge project… you know the gorilla habitat restoration?_ "

Brittany nodded again.

_"That was all her. She put the whole thing together and I designed the enclosure. We had gone to a gala to raise the last bit of money we needed to break ground…"_

Santana was quiet for a long moment before going on.

_"It was raining and we were hit from the side by a drunk driver who had run a stop sign…Mackenzie died almost on impacted."_

Brittany brought her hand to her mouth in sorrow.

_"Oh god Santana I'm so sorry."_ She confessed.

_"It's okay. She's with me every day and I love her everyday but I have to live my life you know? I'm sorry I know this isn't first date talk but I figured you should know. You're the first person I've met since she's been gone that actually makes me feel something again. You remind me a lot of her and I don't think that's a bad thing."_

Brittany's heart warmed at the confession. Somehow it made her feel closer to Santana.

_"I don't think it's a bad thing ether." _She said with a playful nudge_. "Did Mackenzie like ice cream?"_

_"She loved it."_

_"Then let's go get some"_

Brittany took Santana by the hand and raced with her to a vender several yards away selling ice cream.

_"Do you care if I get two scoops?"_

Santana shook her head and laughed.

_"No you're only allowed one! Of course you can have two scoops."_

The two girls bought their ice cream and laughed at each other's silliness.

_"Hey, I'd like to show you something… is that okay?"_

Santana asked trying to hide her blush, but Brittany could easily see the distinct rosy color in her cheeks.

_"I would love for you to show me something."_

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two girls stood at the top of one of the largest buildings in the city. During the day it was an office space but few knew that there was a beautiful garden at the top. The view over looked the entire city. The lights below glowed bright lighting up the night sky.

_"Santana this is…"_

Brittany couldn't find words to express her amazement. It sent a small shiver down her spine. Delicately Santana draped a jacket around her shoulders when she saw Brittany shiver.

_"This was the first building I ever designed. It's one of my favorites."_

_"It's beautiful Santana."_

_"I come up here a lot when I need to clear my head."_

There was a long silence between both women as they took in the beautiful sight. Brittany hugged the jacket a little tighter as the wind blew past them. She could feel Santana shift awkwardly next her then clear her throat.

_"Mackenzie and I got married before we were twenty-five and we started dating when I was fifteen, so this might sound a little immature, but I was wondering if I could hold your hand."_

Santana's eyes looked to Brittany's as she put her hand out. Brittany studied her for a moment. Her heart pounded hard because she had never met a single person as sweet as Santana in her life.

_"Yes. I'd love that."_

She could feel the other women's warmth slip between her fingers as it spread throughout her body. She stepped closer and rested her head against Santana's shoulder as she closed her eyes. To Brittany this moment just felt so right as if she had finally come home.

* * *

Santana pulled up to the front of the restraint and got out to open Brittany's door and walk her to the back gate where they had first put the coverings over the flowers together.

_"Thank you for coming out with me tonight. I had a really fun time with you."_

Santana said stopping in front of the vine-covered gate. Brittany felt cold when Santana let go of her hand so that they could face each other and talk.

_"I did too…oh! I should give you back your jacket "_

Santana's hands came up to stop her and adjust the collar.

_"You keep it. I'll get it back from you when we go out again..."_

Brittany blushed hard and looked away but gave a sweet okay.

_"Besides it looks really good with your dress…"_

The next several moments happened in slow motion for Brittany. When she thought about it later it felt as though she was watching some horrible movie that she was powerless to stop. First she felt Santana's fingers brush the buttons of her dress that covered her scar which ran down her chest. The touch caught her so off guard and before she could register what she was doing her pale hand collided with Santana's caramel cheek with a defining crack that echoed down the back ally way.

_"Oh GOD! Are you okay!?"_

_"Jesus Christ! What was that for !?"_

Santana stood clutching her now bright red cheek as Brittany fumbled for an explanation.

_"Oh my god I am so sorry! Did you...Um...Did you see anything?"_

_"No. I wasn't looking..."_

The other girl's voice sounded a little offended that Brittany would even think that.

_"I know you weren't oh god...it was because I had a heart…."_

Santana raised an eye brow as she rubbed her sore cheek

_" ..A heart…w-warming dream…uh…about...you?"_

_"It must have been awful..."_

Santana retorted

"_Nonono... You were very uh…"_

_"Scary?"_

_"Sexy."_

_" … You had a sex dream about me?"_

Santana asked in disbelief

_"No! Not that… I mean I hardly met you and I…"_

There was no way she would be able to explain to Santana what just happened so Brittany decided to cut her losses and go for what she really wanted before it was too late. She leaned in and pushed her lips to Santana hoping that the other women hadn't changed her mind in the last five seconds. When she didn't pull away Brittany relaxed a little and melted more into the kiss. Once she was satisfied that she hadn't ruined her chances with the beautiful Latina she pulled away, wished Santana goodnight, and ran inside the house like a school girl. The other women just stood there for several moments looking utterly confused until a small smile crossed her lips before returning to her car.


	11. Chapter 10 (Bonus): The Pink Letter

**_Santana /April 2011_**

Santana unlocked the front door and effortlessly closed it again behind her. As usual Bear came jogging up to greet her with a wag of his tale. absent-mindedly she pat his head and moved to the kitchen to pull a beer from the fridge. As she took a sip her free hand came up to ghost over the hand impression that still stung her face a little. It burned yet somehow brought a smile to Santana's lips. Brittany was so strange while being absolutely perfect at the same time. Santana couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something about her that drew her in like a moth to a high-powered bug zapper. Naturally Santana had her doubts, mostly revolving around having Mackenzie's approval or not, but something felt right when she was with Brittany. It didn't hurt that the blond was a damn good kisser.

Santana's fingers traced over her own lips with a small smile just as something caught the corner of her eye. A stack of mail sat on her counter waiting to be opened. Among the ads and unpaid bills sat a small pink letter. It caught her a little by surprise because who the hell sends a pink letter in today's tech savvy world. She took another sip of her beer, picked up the letter, and headed up the stairs to her study. Sitting at her desk she turns the small thing over a few time considering what it might be before taking out her letter opener and slicing carefully into the side. She glances over the writing and takes note of the thin feminine strokes of a blue pen. A small twinge in the back of her heart tells her what the letter entails , only to be confirmed as she begins to read:

**_To whom it may concern,_**  
**_I hope this letter will bring some comfort to you and your family. Your thoughtfulness in a moment of such deep sorrow has given me another chance at life. Words cannot express my gratitude or my deepest regret for your loss. I awake each day feeling the gentle rhythm of the heart that beats inside me and I am reminded of your great sacrifice. Each morning I thank god for this blessing and ask him to bring joy to your family. A simple letter can never be enough , but I want to thank you for what you have done and tell you that I will not waste a single day because each is a gift that I cherish._**

**_Yours Truly,_**  
**_Anonymous_**

Santana took a long sip from her beer before rereading the letter over again several more times. Although she was happy to know that her beloved 's death had not gone to waste she couldn't help feeling frustrated and hurt all over again. A part of her wished the stranger had said nothing at all and remained silent because the idea that someone else had something so precious-something that belonged to Santana- was a little too much to handle. Carefully she set the letter under a pile of old newspaper clippings which praised Mackenzie work and went to bed. Tonight had been a wonderful night and she would not let her dreams of Brittany be spoiled by a pink letter.

* * *

_A/n- Hey everyone I'm sorry for the long wait! Holidays had me so busy and I wanted to focus on a few other chapters. Like before a few lines from the letter are taken from the movie but no copy right intended. I filled in the blanks between ideas._


	12. Chapter 11: Good Morning life

_**Santana / May 2011**_

Santana couldn't remember a time when she had felt so alive and completely in love. She spent nearly everyday with Brittany and the days they couldn't be together she found herself thinking about Brittany or sending her cute text messages. Sam must have called four times in the last week looking to go to the club and each time Santana would just smile and say that she couldn't, she had a date.

_" So when do I get to meet this girl you're so crazy about? You'd think you would introduce her to your best friend the first week , but you've been seeing her for nearly a month now and I have yet to even hear her name."_

_" It hasn't been a month._"

Santana smirked biting into her sandwich as she thought of Brittany's smile instead of whatever it was that Sam was going on about.

_" It has to! You know how I know? That's how long you've been blowing me off for. When are we going to hang out again? I feel like you're punishing me still for that whole blind date thing...It's not my fault! When I met her the first time I swear she wasn't that annoying..."_

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes as they sat and ate their lunches. Brittany had Santana's and it was to die for. She couldn't help , but be more interested in her food then she was about Sam had to say.

_" I'm not still mad so get over it already. If it's really important to you, we're going to this small little bar on seventh with a few people this weekend. You should come. That way you can meet her and stop being such a whiny bitch all the time. You're the one who wanted me to get out and meet people."_

_" Bar you say...will there be any single ladies there that might be interested?"_

Sam wiggled his eyebrows at Santana and did one of his signature sexy dance moves. She bit her lip and tried so hard not to bust out laughing. Sam had no game what-so-ever.

_" There might be one. Her name's Su-Suzie"_

Santana left out the part where she was almost sixty and worked at Brittany's grandfather's shop. She had actually grown a little fond of the crotchety old women. It was kinda cute to watch her try to turn old Will into a gentleman. If you asked Santana she'd guess the old women had a bit of a crush , but when she said so to Brittany the girl would just scrunch her nose and say 'that's gross Sanny'. Sam whooped loudly so half the sight could hear.

_" Alriiight. Alriiight"_

_" Dear god Sam please do me a favor and do not do your impressions. "_

_"Everyone loves my impressions San!_

_" Not everyone. I need to keep some level of cool."_

She shook her head and hopped off the bed of Sam's truck.

_" Where you off to?"_

_" I'm going to go surprise my girlfriend..."_

_"ah you're hungry for a little more than just a sandwich huh?"_

Santana promptly smacked Sam's leg for is laude comment.

_"Watch it Evans."_

She gave him a small smirk and walked off to find her car.

_**Brittany/ May 2011**_

Brittany cheered and clapped for Will just like all the others as the ball collided with the pins, knocking down each and every single one of the.

_" That is how you do it , baby!"_

The older man scuttled back to his chair

_" Not half bad Will, but I think a monkey could do better than you."_

Brittany's and her grandfather laughed together at Sue's snark.

_"I don't know why you're laughing Marty. His score is better than yours. Comparing you to a monkey would insult the monkey."_

_" Hey now!"_

Brittany caught the meaningful look Santana shot her every time the pair interacted. Brittany bumped shoulders with the girl.

_" hush you."_

_" Puckerman! You're up."_

The old woman shouted at Noah who was giving Quinn a back rub. The women groaned , but watched patiently for her husband to toss the ball.

_"Come on baby you got this! Make mama proud"_ she yelled.

Noah flexed his guns and beer gut for her before taking aim and sending the ball down the alley. He ended after just barely snagging a spare.

_"Quinn, your turn." _

Brittany said getting up to meet her as she squared off and prepared for her shot.

_"Hey how do I look?"_

_" Wha- you look fine- can you move over I need to beat Angelo's high score or I'm never going to hear the end of it..."_

_"No I mean I just..I feel so hot."_

_" Well you're wearing a wool shirt for Christ sake. It's like 85 out. Honey get in your own lane Noah put twenty on this shot and I could really use-"_

_" I'm going to tell her you know about the..."_

_"Right. That's great. Can you go sit now."_

Reluctantly Brittany went back to her seat. Quinn was right wearing the shirt was a dumb idea , but all her other clothes were dirty and nothing else covered up her scar. SHe huffed feeling a little annoyed with herself when she felt and even warmer jacket fall around her shoulders and a pair of sweet arms hug her from behind. Somewhere in the background there were cheers for Quinn's strike.

_" I thought you might be cold.."_

Santana always seemed to know exactly what was on her mind and then find a way to make her laugh about it.

_" Everything else was dirty...it's hard to find time to do laundry when my super sweet girlfriend keeps taking me out on all these crazy romantic dates in the middle of the day."_

Both girls giggled and kissed then giggled some more.

_" Do ya think we could get back to the game?"_

_" Oh can it Marty they're adorable. Leave them alone."_

Brittany cleared her throat and blushed hard.

_" I'll go buy us another pitcher of beer."_

_" I'll go with you babe."_

She gave Santana a silent thank you and both headed to the front where the bar sat. Britt stood in line making jokes with the pretty brunette when she notice the girl become distracted by someone at the other side of the bar. She turned to see it was the blond-haired man who had been at dinner with them when they first met.

_" I'll be right back babe. I have to go say hi to my friend."_

Santana slipped away to the other side, but Brittany could just make out their conversation.

_" What the hell San I thought you said this was a bar?"_

_" It is a bar. You're sitting at one right now. "_

_" It's not the same thing and you know it. Bowling is for birthday parties and senior citizens."_

_" You're the one who wanted to hang out. This is what my girlfriend and her family does on Sundays and what my girlfriend wants, my girlfriend gets._"

Brittany blushed at Santana's sweet defence of her. She stepped up to the counter and paid for two pitchers of beer while still listening.

_" Does your girlfriend have a name and a face because so far she's a ghost to me."_

_" Her name is Brittany and she's the blond right over there."_

Brittany forced herself not to look up and give away her eavesdropping.

_"...San...that's..."_

_" Yea. It is and you better not say a damn thing about it."_

_" San that's the hot blond from O'Reilly "_

Brittany smirked and thanked the man for the pitchers.

_" Sanny are you coming?"_

Santana smiled as she dragged Sam over to meet Brittany.

_" Babe, this is my best friend Sam. He went to high school with me. Actually he's the one who set me up with Kenzie. Sam, this is my girlfriend Britt."_

Brittany thought she her a grumble of 'be polite and keep your hand off', but she wasn't sure.

_" Nice to meet you Sam. Everyone's over in lane twelve."_

Several moments later Sam was being welcomed with open arms, by everyone who could grab a hold of him. When the noise had died down Britt heard him lean over to puck.

_" I had no idea Santana bowled."_

_" She doesn't."_

On that note Sue declared that it was Santana's turn. Everyone whooped and cheered for her louder than any other for the simple fact that she was in dead last. Her girlfriend motioned for everyone to quiet down

_" This next shot is for my beautiful girlfriend Britt who convinced me to return to the game after dropping a bowling ball on my foot when I was ten. Baby this is for you."_

There was a chorus of 'awes' while Brittany bit back a laugh at her love's silliness. The cheers started up again as Santana sent the ball down the alley knocking over only one pin and getting a gutter ball on her second throw. Her brown eyes seemed to light up as she marched back to Brittany feeling very proud of her one pin.

_" All for you babe."_

_**Later that night**_

_" By guys! Thank so much for having me."_

Sam called as he left Brittany's grandfather's restaurant with a hand full of leftovers. There was a jumble of goodbye's and nice to meet you's as he left.

_" I think Britt and I are going to have a glass of wine outside and go for a walk."_

Santana told Marty as she pulled down a set of glasses.

" I've been feeling bad about taking money from a bunch of old men anyway" She teased.

" Now, don't be going too far. It's dangerous out there and.."

Brittany could tell he was looking for a reason the two should not go very far. Her grandpa had taken the news of Brittany's love for Santana very well , but he was still old-fashioned at heart. Meaning he didn't think ' two lovely ladies shouldn't be wanderin about so late at night.'

"...and I've got that special candle out there to keep the bugs away. You best stay in the garden if you don't wanna be bit."

" We won't be far grandpa , I promise."

She kissed his cheek and took Santana's hand leading her out into the garden.

_**Sue / May 2011**_

* * *

_" Damn boys don't know how to clean up after themselves. I swear I'm going to die cleaning up after them."_ the old frail woman muttered as she finished drying the last few dishes from dinner.

She could hear the fools in there fussing over Brittany and her new girlfriend. That's all they ever did-make a mess and fuss over Brittany. She pushed open the door to the dining area to see Marty standing at the window watching what was going on out in the garden.

_" Would you get away from that window. It's bad enough that poor girl has had to spend her whole life growing up with you yahoos. The least you could do is give her some privacy for the love of god! You look like a peeping tom."_

Sue stood scolding Marty while glaring at the others just daring them to speak up.

_" I know! We should put on some mood music out there for them...you know a little romance."_

_" No. no they don't need any of that."_

Marty said as he scuttled his way away from the window.

_" That's a great idea put on some dean." Will chirped._

_" Forget Dean , Frank Sinatra is the best."_

_"Brittany likes Dean. I'm telling you..."_

Sue rolled her eyes and tried to settle the men down

_" You know I think she wants to tell him …"_

_"Tonight?"_

_" Personally I don't see what the big deal is I had a hip transplant big whoop."_

_" He better not hurt her that's all I've got to be say'n about it."_

Sue threw her hands up in the air. Why did she even bother. They were worse than clucking hens.

_**Santana/ May 2011**_

Santana sat pouring two small glasses of wine while Brittany lit the Oh-so-important-candle. The tall blond sat and Santana found that she couldn't stop staring. She watched as Brittany bit her lip like she always did when she was shy or wanted to say something , but couldn't find the right words.

_" I had a lot of fun today..."_

_" So did I..."_

There was something unspoken that passed between them almost like an electricity that they could both feel running through the air. They'd been together for a little less than a month , but they had hardly gone past a few hot make out sessions in Santana's car. Santana had only been with Mackenzie and Brittany had confessed that she had never had a steady boyfriend because of working with her grandpa and watching out for his health. The pair just sat there admiring one another not sure of what to say. Santana could tell that there was something on Brittany's mind , but more than anything she just wanted to hold Brittany's warm loving body against her own. Just as Brittany opened her mouth to say what she wanted to say Frank Sinatra started playing over the outside speakers. Both girls instantly turned a deep shade of red and took several sips from their glasses.

_" San I need to tell you..._

_" Britt can we talk about..."_

_" What?"_

_"You go ahead."_

_" What were you going to say?"_

_" Nothing. It's nothing."_

Both girls looked away again feeling embarrassed and stupid. Santana didn't want to make Brittany feel as though she was pressuring her , but she felt so strongly for her and she didn't know how else to express those feelings. It had only been a short while yet Santana loved her. She knew it deep down with every fiber of who she was that she was madly in love with Brittany and she wanted to express that by taking care of her and making love to her. She glanced up caught Brittany's eyes looking at her. They were so bright and blue. She felt sucked in by their beauty.

_" Would you like to dance with me?"_

The words fell from her lips before she even knew she had said them. Brittany smiled grew and she nodded. Santana stood and took the blonds hand carefully in her own. She pulled her in close with one arm around her waist and the other holding onto her hand. The song was smooth and slow as she rocked her hips back and forth while she moved in tiny circles around the garden. Tonight was not the night for secret confessions; instead Santana and Brittany were content with holding one another close with their hearts beating side by side.


	13. Chapter 12: A Dogs Intuition

**Brittany/ May 2011 **

Brittany sat in Quinn's kitchen picking the M&M's out of a bowl of trail-mix as she thought about Santana.

"If you're going to eat it then have a few nuts too, they're good for your heart"

"I'm going to tell her tonight. For sure, like one hundred percent sure. I'm going to tell her."

Quinn snorted and continued to wash dishes.

"Okay honey, like we all haven't heard that before."

" No I am! I have to right?"

Brittany chewed on her lip trying to think of the easiest way to break the news to Santana.  
They were in love after all and Santana would totally understand, but something just felt off. The big 'What ifs' kept creeping into her head. What if Santana started treating her differently? What if Santana got mad that she had kept it a secret so long? What if Santana changed her mind and didn't love her anymore. The list went on and on, each more ridiculous than the last.

"Well you should tell her. She's pretty damn perfect if you ask me. Don't get me wrong she's not Noah, but you two were made to be together."Quinn said with a smirk.

On cue Noah walked in shirtless with his beer gut hanging out over his jeans scratching his ass and both women started cracking up.

"Damn kid threw up on -what? What's so funny?"

Brittany put her face in her hands while Quinn just shook her head.

"Maybe you should go put another shirt on. I think you're making Brittany give up on men all together."

Puck gave a cocky smirk and flexed a little.

"What, Puckasaurus doesn't do it for you anymore B?"

" Oh God!" Brittany blushed and looked away.

"You're scaring her for life! Go upstairs "

Quinn gave her husband a smack on the ass as he danced his way out of the kitchen.

**Later that evening**

Brittany sat anxiously on Santana's couch petting Bear. The large dog had taken a liking to her since the first night she had come over to spend time with Santana. He followed her around the house everywhere she went, licking her fingers affectionately. Brittany was surprised, but didn't question it. She was rather fond of the dog too.

Santana was in the kitchen fumbling around with god knows what. All Brittany could hear was the clattering of pans and her girlfriend mumbling curses under her breath.

"Babe are you okay in there? Do you need some help?"

"Fuc- No I'm good! I can totally make microwave popcorn!"

Brittany just giggled and scratch Bears ears. Santana couldn't cook to save her life.

"She's so silly. Hey San! Where's the bathroom again?"

"Upstairs and to the right!"

Brittany got up from the couch and skipped her way upstairs with Bear right behind her. She felt so nervous. She wanted to take a moment to collect her thoughts. She and Quinn had spent the whole afternoon deciding the best way to tell Santana was to say it flat out.

"San I need to tell you something so don't freak out. About a year ago I had a heart transplant ..."

Brittany mumbled the words as practice while she walked up the stairs. Brittany pushed open the second door to the right thinking it was the bathroom, but instead she came upon a small office space. Before she could close the door again Bear scuttled into the room and stopped in front of a small wood desk. Pictures of Santana's credentials and her ex wife hung on the walls. It reminded Brittany of a shrine to Santana's life before.

"Come on buddy, we shouldn't be in here."

The dog just looked at her and whined then looked back at the desk. Brittany sighed and entered the room to drag the pooch out, but something on Santana's desk caught her eye.

**"Mackenzie Lopez, notable zoologist and humanitarian, was killed in a tragic car accident yesterday evening when a drunk driver failed to stop at a stop sign. She leaves behind Widow Santana Lopez, who says she will still go forward with her late wife's plans to create a new gorilla enclosure ..."**

Brittany's eyes skimmed over the picture of Kenzie's face that took up a large part of the news papers front page. She was very beautiful and her smile seemed to light up the dim office. In the corner the article date caught Brittany's eye.

"**July 16th 2010**..." Why did that sound so familiar to her?

"Babe you okay up there?"

Bear gave a small whine and Brittany shouted she was fine. As she set the newspaper down her finger tips brushed something that caused her heart to leap. The corner of an off pink piece of paper brushed her knuckle from under a stack of other papers. Curiously she pulled it out and bear whined more before giving a small bark. Her hand began to tremble as she pulled out a small pink envelope. It couldn't be. There was no way it was possible.

When she saw familiar hand writing she began frantically opening the envelope, nearly ripping it apart.

"No. No. No-no-no..."

**To Whom It May Concern, **  
**I hope this letter will bring some comfort to you and your family. Your thoughtfulness in a moment of such deep sorrow has given me another chance at life...**

"Oh god... No."

Brittany's hand shot to her mouth to stifle a loud choking sob.

"Britt the microwave is broken so no popcorn but we could run down to the drug store and get some chocolate instead. Chocolate and a movie sounds good right?"

Santana's voice called as she came up the stairs. Bear gave Brittany's hand a comforting lick, but she was too in shock to even feel it. She felt as though she couldn't breathe. She needed to get out of there right away. Silently Brittany stuffed the letter down her shirt and left the room quickly. She took each step two at a time until she ran into Santana.

"Hey what's the rush baby?"

Santana said with a sweet caring smile. If only she knew.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I just have to."

Brittany brushed past her quickly without meeting her eyes.

"What? Why?"

" I... uh... forgot that I promised Quinn I'd babysit for her. Sorry I'm really late I have to go now. "

Brittany said struggling to get her bike out the door. Why did she ever insist on ridding the dumb thing?

"Oh, well let me help you. I could drive you and you could get your bike later."

Santana said looking bothered by Brittany's abrupt behavior.

"No. Its fine I just have to go okay!"

"Um alright I guess... I love you."

Brittany hopped on her bike and tried to take a breath.

"Yea you too. I'll call you."

The tall lanky blonde pelted off leaving Santana standing the doorway hurt and confused.


	14. Chapter 13: SOB

**Quinn/ May 2011**

_Brittany sat on the couch with her head buried deep in her best friends shoulder. The fabric of Quinn's shirt was drenched in tears and snot, for a mother of five it was nothing new._

_"Shh Britt it's going to be okay… I don't know how but it's going to be okay."_

_"What was god thinking!?"_

_Brittany shouted up at the ceiling_

_"How much more fucked up can a person get!"_

_She choked through her tears._

_"Honey, here's what we're going to do, I'm going to take you over there and you're just going to tell her okay…"_

_"No! No! I can't! I can't face her!" Brittany panicked._

_"Yes you can! I'll be right there with you, waiting in the car."_

_"How?! What do I even say?! No! I can't."_

_"You know you just say ' San I …Santana I …' Then you just sort of say it…"_

_Quinn was at a loss_

_"You can't even say it! Oh my god! What am I going to do?.."_

_Brittany fell back into Quinn's shoulder, her body shook with sobs_

_"We'll think of something I promise."_

_Quinn hugged and comforted Brittany as best she could until Noah arrived home._

_"Jesus Christ, who died?"_

_He rolled eyes as he tried to shoo the boys up stairs. The last thing he needed was to deal with weepy women after spending the whole day with his little monsters at the ball park._

_"No one. " Quinn snapped. Her husband was so inconsiderate sometimes._

_"Santana's wife!" Brittany moaned and started to sob again over the top of Quinn's voice._

_"She's married!" Noah shouted suddenly enraged._

_"Oh dear god…" Quinn mumbled under her breath_

_"That BITCH!"_

_"That Bitch!" Repeated Zachary_

_"Go to bed! All of you. Do you want me to go over there and kick her ass B? You just let me know; I'll go over there and yell at her for you! God damn it! I knew she was too good… Someone with a body like that… Where's my coat."_

_Quinn jumped to her feat and tried to calm her husband by ushering him out of the room. He wasn't helping anyone and when he got wound up there was no stopping him._

_"Don't push me Quinn!"_

_"I'm going to push you because you don't understand. You need to put the boys to bed."_

_"No I understand perfectly, Don't worry B, I'll take care of this for you. Son of a Bitch!"_

_"Son of a bitch!" Zachary repeated again_

_"Noah don't."_

_"Why the fuck not! Stop pushing me!"_

_"Because Brittany has Santana's dead wife's heart damn it!"_

_The words fell from Quinn's mouth like word vomit and were out in the open before anyone could stop her. Everyone went quiet, including the boys. He took a moment to process what he had just heard._

_"So she's not married?"_

_Quinn shook her head_

_"Oh. Well cool. I guess I'm going to put the boys to bed, Yell if you need me."_

_Quinn rubbed her temples and returned to Brittany. The two stayed up well into the night talking things through. Brittany decided it would be best for everyone if she didn't see Santana anymore. However she knew staying here in the city where there was a chance she could run into the women she loved would be too painful. The only thing she could do was take the ticket her grandpa had given her and move to California where Santana wouldn't have to be reminded of the love she once lost. She could move on and be happy while Brittany remained hopelessly in love from afar. It was the only option._

* * *

_*A/N-This chapter is based on one of the best parts in the whole movie and I really wanted to keep true to that so a lot of the dialogue is paraphrased or near the same. I just want to say now that I am in __**NO WAY**__ claiming this as my own work. It's simply tweaked to work for the brittana version of this story. It's meant as a tribute and that's all. I also don't own glee or the rights to this movie. It's all for fun. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! _


	15. Chapter 14: I Have to Go

**Brittany / May 2011**

Are you sure you want to be doin' this darlin'? I mean, California is a long ways away. There isn't anyone out there to be lookin after ya. I won't be able to save up enough for a few months still."

Brittany sat in the garden looking over all her beautiful flowers she had grown over the years. They were one of the hardest things to let go because she had put her own heart into caring for them. What little love she could handle went solely to this beautiful garden until she had nothing left to give. The heart that now beat inside her chest did not belong here, it belonged to someone else who had given so much love and care to it's own flowers. Brittany knew that she nor her heart would be happy staying in a world they no longer belonged to.

" I'll be okay grandpa I promise. " Brittany said softly still staring off into space. She tried not to think too hard or else she'd start crying and maybe never stop.

" When is she coming by?" the old gentleman asked placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

" Soon."

He gave a small sigh and scuttled off back inside the restaurant to give Brittany sometime to collect her thoughts.

She sat reflecting on how she and Santana had found their way to one another. She thought about Santana's cocky smile when she thought she had won an argument only to have it turned on it's head by Brittany's irrefutable logic. She closed her eyes and thought about the way Santana's lips felt against hers and how it made Mickenzie-no Brittany's heart race. She thought about how amazingly perfect each of Santana's imperfections were and how she longed to pretend like none of this had ever happened. She only wanted Santana's happiness, so how could Brittany stay knowing this news would crush the one person she loved so dearly. The answer was simple: She couldn't.

Brittany sat in the garden alone for a little while longer with her thoughts free to roam, but eventually the sound of Santana's clicking heels on the concrete found Brittany's ears and her heart sank down into the pit of her stomach.

"Hey Beautiful why don't you come open the gate for me so I can smother you with some sweet lady kisses." Santana laughed outside the garden gate. Brittany's back was to her, so she was able to quickly wipe away her tears and put on a simple smile.

" Hey San." she said without her usual eagerness as she opened the gate to let her girlfriend in. Santana immediately put her arms around the tall blond and showered her with kisses as promised which Brittany reluctantly returned.

"So I was thinking we could go have lunch in the park today. I have all the stuff in my car and now I just need the hot blond." She teased.  
"San I can't ...I-" she began ,but was cut off almost right away.

" Hold that thought B." Santana intruded almost frantically as if she knew something was up. Brittany had stormed out of her apartment three days ago and hadn't called since. It wasn't so surprising that she was trying to correct some imaginary wrong.

" San.."

"I have something for you Britt. Hang on." Santana set her bag down on the garden table and began sifting through it. "Okay close your eyes for a second! No peeking Miss. Pierce, I know you!" She said with another small laugh.

Brittany sighed and did as she was told. Every second she put off the truth it became harder and harder to say. She felt a small velvet box be placed her her hands and her heart sank further. She could already feel tears burning her pale pink cheeks as she slowly opened her eyes to see. Her thumbs carefully flicked open the rectangular box with little effort. Inside sat a beautiful diamond necklace that looked somewhat familiar to her. Brittany cupped her mouth and started to sob.

" You love it? It belonged to Kenzie and I want you to have it." Santana asked trying not to sound like an excited little boy who had just given his first Valentine's day gift, but when Brittany didn't respond she began to doubt herself. " You hate it?...Look B, I'm not sure what I did to upset you the other night , but whatever it is I am so so sorry. Baby, I love you and I'm trying my best to make it right -just tell me how to make it better. I'd do anything..." She said reaching out to comfort Brittany anyway she could.

"No. no. I love it Santana. I love it so much and I love you so much, but I can't accept it" She barely managed to say. " You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. It's all my fault. I should have told you from the start."

Santana furrowed her brow and set the necklace aside. " Britt I don't understand. What happened? What didn't you tell me?" She took Brittany into her arms and held her tight trying to calm her down. Brittany took several breaths before she pulled back just a little to look at her love.

" Do you remember when we first met and I told you that I was never able to travel because grandpa was sick? T-that wasn't true. He was never sick, I was."

Santana looked back at her with scared and confused eyes.

" But you're okay now right?"

Brittany nodded and went on.  
" About a year or so ago my heart gave out and I h-had to get a transplant" She pulled back the conservative collar to show a long scar running down her sternum. " I don't know why I lied. I had just met so many people who treated me like I was about to fall apart at any moment and then you came. You were just so perfect in every way and I didn't want you to suddenly see me differently." She shook her head and rested for a moment on Santana's shoulder.

Her girlfriend gave a small chuckle and pulled Brittany in for another sweet hug.

" Britt you could have told me that and nothing would have changed. I love you and that's all that matters. Hey, don't cry anymore okay?, Everything is good now, I forgive you." She hushed.

Brittany pulled aways once more and whipped away more tears, this time stepping back a little further leaving Santana looking more hurt than ever.

"B?"

" You don't understand Santana..." She pulled the small pink letter from her pocket and Santana's eyes flicked instantly to it. Brittany pressed it to Santana's own chest forcing her to take it. " I found this in your study. T-this..is me." She said letting go and stepping back again. " I swear I had no idea Santana. I swear! But you don't have to worry, I'm leaving for California tonight at 8 so you won't ever have to be reminded ever again. I am so sorry."

Santana didn't say anything right away, she simply held the letter tight in her hands and stared at it. Her face was pale , but showed no expression whatsoever. Everything around her had gone dark.

" Please say something Santana..." Brittany begged.

The dark haired women clenched her jaw and swallowed hard as if trying to remember how to speak.

" …excuse me I-I have to go." Santana carefully picked up her bag and walked out the gate leaving the necklace for Brittany behind. Brittany sank back to the chair and began to cry once more.


	16. Chapter 15: Watching the Clouds Go By

**Brittany / May 2011 – 8 pm**

Brittany tossed the last of her luggage into the back of Quinn's mini-van and closed the trunk.

" Are you sure you told her when you were leaving?" Quinn asked with a look of concern on her tired feature.

" Yes, Quinn. If she wanted to see me she would have been here by now." Brittany kicked a few pebbles in the asphalt.

" Maybe she's stuck in traffic or working late. We could wait just a few more minuets."

" If she waits any longer she wont make her flight." Noah grunted as he hoisted Brittany's bike onto the back of the car and tied it down.

" Well did she say anything when you told her? I mean did she give you any sign that she was upset. Maybe she's just needs a little time to, you know, over come the shock."

Brittany sighed pulling her jacket around her tighter.

" Quinn, we've been over this. She didn't say anything she just left. It's over, so just drop it and let me move on okay." Brittany immediately felt bad for being so short with her best friend. " I'm sorry I didn't mean it like how it sounded. It just hurts."

Quinn pulled Brittany into a tight hug.

" I'm sorry too. I just don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you so much. Who's going to keep me sane while I try to raise five little monsters and Noah."

" Hey."

Brittany giggled a little and held the older women carefully.

" You're the strongest person I know, Honey. Without you I don't think I would have been able to over come half the things I've been through. You're more than capable of handling those six knuckleheads."

"Dude. I'm right here."

Brittany carefully rubbed Quinn's back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

" Besides, you're crazy if you think I wont be calling you every single day."

It was Quinn's turn to giggle through the tears that were welling up in the corners of her eyes.

" Alright enough sappy stuff. Lets get you to the air-port. Puck you're driving."

**Santana / May 2011 – 1 pm (The Next Day)**

Santana sat in the grass of the almost finished gorilla enclosure drinking a beer and staring off at nothing in particular. Sam sat next to her fiddling with the pink letter.

" Holy Shit." he said with a sort of quiet reverence.

" Yup." She echoed taking another sip.

" So what are you going to do?"

" What do you mean '_what am I going to do_' ? There's nothing I can do. She doesn't want me." Santana muttered bitterly.

Sam leaned back on his hands and looked up thoughtfully at the clouds.

" Did she say that?"

" She said she didn't want me to be reminded ,but I think she's the one who wants to forget."

Santana finished the beer and tossed it against a nearby tree. She reminded herself to pick it up later.

" Plus she left for California last night without even texting me good-bye" She added laying back in the grass and looking up at the sky with Sam.

" I see."

There was a long moment of silence that passed between them before Santana spoke again.

" We use to take trips to the park and have lunch in the grass all the time. She'd lay back and look up at the clouds than point out all the different pictures she'd see. I'd always try really hard to see them too , but to me they all just looked like clouds."

" Who Mackenzie?"

" No, Brittany."

She could feel Sam roll on to his side and watch her. Her own heart felt so heavy, like someone had replaced it with a piece of stone , but every time she thought of Brittany it felt as though someone was jabbing her with a needle.

"You know you're in love with her right?"

" Who Mackenzie?"

" No, Brittany. You and Kenzie we're perfect for each other right from the start, but loving Brittany doesn't mean you love her any less."

" If you say 'everything happens for a reason' I will punch you" Santana groaned

Sam gave a small chuckle.

" I don't know about that, but I do know that I've dated half the women in the tri-state area and not one is as amazing as Brittany. So if you don't want to go after her then I will. "

Sam smirked picking some of the grass and throwing it on Santana.

" Not to mention she's fucking hot. Totally worth hopping a plane for if you ask me. " he teased with his usual dopey smile.

Santana smiled back, but without warning socked him as hard as she could in the shoulder.

" What the hell was that for San?" He whined rubbing his now very sore shoulder.

" Don't talk about my girlfriend like that and also for making a mess in my new gorilla pen." She gave him a cocky smirk.

Sam gawked angrily at her for a moment, but brushed it off. They laid there quietly for several more long quiet moments before Santana sighed took the letter back. She stood wandering over to pick up her beer bottle before turning back to her best friend.

" I'll talk to you later. I've got some things to think about." She said softly opening the pen door and leaving Sam to stare up at the clouds alone.

The guy was an idiot , but sometimes he knew just what to say.


	17. Chapter 16: In Loving Memory

**Brittany/May 2012**

" Alright everyone take five!" The dance instructor shouted above the sound of panting dancers and loud music. " Don't forget to drink a lot of water and stretch out before our next go."

With her hands on her hips Brittany walked in a few small circles trying to return to a resting heart rate. The piece hadn't been too difficult , but she found herself a little extra winded today. She sat by her bag next to the window where the warm summer sun of Venus Beach shone through the window.

California was everything she had hoped it would be and more. She rented a small room from a nice elderly couple who lived just a few blocks away from the strip where a cute little dance studio sat with a perfect view of the ocean. People walking by would peer at the dancers in the window and clap for anyone who did well. It was everything Brittany had ever dreamed about and more , but still something was missing.

Brittany folded her legs and pulled out a water bottle taking several large gulps and whipping the sweat from her brow.

" That looks pretty painful."

Brittany looked up at her dance instructor who had taken a seat next to her. She looked down and saw the top of her scar was exposed. She quickly pulled up her shirt and gave a small shrug.

" I had a heart transplant about a year ago,but I'm fine now."

She had learned her lesson about hiding the truth. The tall handsome man smiled, but didn't make any sort of comment about her ability to perform.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. I came over her though to ask you about your experience. The way you move is -" He looked as though he were at a loss for words. " You're so graceful and able to communicate such feeling through every movement. I was wondering where you learned to dance like that."

Brittany blushed and looked away. She had always just danced her feelings, but no one ever told her that they could tell by her dancing.

" I'm not sure. I've always wanted to dance growing up. I took a few beginner level classes here and there , but as I grew older I had to stop because my heart wasn't strong enough. "

" That must have been very hard, but someone who dances like you must have known love at some point. I can see the hurt in the way you move. Did you just break up with someone?"

Brittany gave a sad smile. No matter where she went it seemed as though she would never be able to truly move on.

" It's a really long story. I don't think you want to hear the whole thing."

The dance teacher laughed and shook his head.

" We have more then enough time."

He stretched out his legs and waited patiently for Brittany to begin.

" Well, it all started a few months ago. I was at the Zoo with my best friend and..."

* * *

**Sue/May 2012**

Sue pulled on her coat and walked into the dinning area where Angelo , Marty, and Will all sat silently. Since Brittany had left the life had seemed to drain from the small corner restaurant. They all missed her, even Sue, and the challenges Brittany had faced made them all appreciate things just a little more.

" Who's walking me home" Sue asked in her usual surly tone. Marty,but Will put his hand on his old friends shoulder.

"I'll take her." He said softly. Sue was more then a little surprised. She could hardly get William to give her the time of day let alone offer to walk her home. The elderly man stood and ushered her out the front door.

The night air was warm on her old bones. She wondered if she should just tell her old friend how she really felt. Brittany had kept a secrete and lost the best thing to happen to any of them. She took a good look at Will's sad expression and decided tonight wasn't the night.

The quiet street was disrupted by the sound of a mustang rumbling toward the restaurant.

" Hey isn't that Santana's car?"

" Yes, Back inside! Go!" Sue said shooing her date back into O'Riley's.

"What are you both doing back? " Angelo asked looking puzzled.

"Santana's out side. Quick act natural." Will hissed.

The old men started bickering about who was better 'Frank Sinatra or Bing Crosby ' the moment Santana opened the door.

The young women approached quietly with deep bags under her eyes from crying herself to sleep each night.

" She isn't here. " Marty said quickly. " She left for California about a week ago. I'm not sure she'll be coming back."

Sue watched as the young women swallowed hard and looked down at her hands.

"Oh. I see. "

The room was quiet for a long moment before Santana spoke up again.

" The dedication of Sidney's enclosure is next week and it means so much to me—to Mackenzie. We worked our whole lives for this and I know where ever she is that she's going to be proud that I completed her work. I miss Mackenzie. I'm always going to miss her. She was my first love and there wont ever be anyone else like her, but I can't live with out Brittany. I ache for her."

Santana took a moment to compose herself.

" I don't know if I can-if she can-..."

" She can." Sue reassured Santana that they would find a way around this hurt that had drove them so far apart. Santana looked at the old women and offered a soft knowing smile.

" Let me tell you somethin' dear. "Brittany's grandfather began. " I know it's goin' to take you sometime to figure this whole mess out, but I want you to know that ever since Brittany got sick I prayed for the lord to bless us with a heart for her. I knew deep down that whoever it came from had to be an offley special person if it were going to feel at home inside Brittany. I believe that when she met you it was the first time her heart truly began to beat. Maybe it was always yours from the start , but I can tell you that there wont be another person who can care for that heart the way that Brittany can and if you let her, she can care for yours too."

No one spoke after those words,there was nothing else to say. Santana simply nodded and took a seat at the table and nodded when Angelo offered her a drink. Sue couldn't imagine the strength it took for Santana to show up that night. It was the kind of love she dreamed of having , but had never found.

* * *

** Brittany /May 2012**

"Wow. That is quite a story." the dance instructor whispered with aw.

" Do you still love her?"

Brittany looked down at the floor unsure of how to answer

" Everyday. This heart belongs to her , I'm just keeping it safe" She said softly glancing up at the other students who had gathered around to hear her story. Brittany's cheeks turned pink.

" I think that's a beautiful story and I hope it finds a happy ending."

Brittany scoffed at her teachers foolishness. Santana was half way across the country focused on bringing her wife's dream to life and Brittany was in California they weren't living in some fantasy world.

" Thanks I hope so too." She said packing her things into her dance bag.

" That's all for today guys, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

Brittany stepped out onto the beach. It was hot out and she was all sweaty from giving her all during class. She walked down the boardwalk perusing all the different shops until she spotted a small ice cream stand that sounded delicious. Patiently she stood waiting in line as the other costumers got their order. Finally it was Brittany's turn.

" Hi, I'd like two scoops of Strawberry and Vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce on top please." She said with her usual big bright smile.

" That'll be $2.50 please."

Brittany rummaged through her bag trying to find her wallet underneath all her dance gear.

"Here, I've got it." Came a familiar voice from behind.

Brittany looked up to see a tan arm stretched out to hand the vendor the money. Brittany's heart raced faster than when she had danced her hardest. She whipped around to see a pair of dark sunglasses and a cocky smile.

" Hey beautiful."

" S-Santana! What are you doing here? You came all the way to California?" Brittany stammered stepping out of the line hardly able to believe what she was seeing.

She half wondered if the heat was getting to her or if she had suddenly died of a stroke. Santana nodded and pulled her into a tight hug.

" I came all the way to California." she echoed. " Quinn told me where to find you."

" But why? The dedication is in a week!" Brittany couldn't think straight , but Santana put a finger to her lips to silence her.

" I need you Brittany. I've always needed you."

Brittany couldn't hold herself back any longer as she pressed her lips to Santana's. Her heart hummed in her chest feeling happier and more alive then she could ever remember feeling.

* * *

**Santana/One week later.**

Santana stood at the podium looking down at all the smiling faces. This was the moment she had been working towards for several years.

_ " Good afternoon everyone and welcome. I'd like to start out the dedication by thanking those who have put so much of their own time and money into making this event today. A big thank you to my crew for putting up with me at my worst, I know I can be a bit of a demon, and I'd like to thank The World Wildlife Fund, Conservation International, and The Wildlife Conservation Society for their generous contributions over these last few years._

_ However, that is not why we've gathered here this afternoon. My late Wife Mackenzie was an amazing women. She dedicated her life to teaching Sidney sign language among so many other things, which lead to ground breaking discoveries with these beautiful creatures. More importantly, it was because of her passion that we stand outside the steps of this marvelous enclosed together today. Sadly she was taken from this world too soon and will never get to see her dream realized , but her legacy will live on here with Sidney, his children , and his children's children for the rest of the time to come._

_ Ladies and gentlemen without further ado, I'd like to dedicate this wonderful habitat in loving memory of Mackenzie Lopez; wonderful wife and caring activist."_

The crowd of people stood and clapped as Sidney was released into his new home. Santana stifled a small tear and looked out into the crowd to see Brittany clapping proudly for her. Her girlfriend made a small heart with her hands and Santana blew her a kiss.

* * *

_**Epilogue: One year later.**_

The crowed inside O'Riley's murmured and gossiped loudly.

" Okay okay everyone get ready the newly weds are coming." Angelo shouted above the noise.

The front door opened and the room clapped and cheered as Will and Sue walked through the door in their Sunday best.

Brittany giggled and put her head on Santana's shoulder as the darker women held her from behind.

"They look so happy" She said with a giddy smile.

" Yea they do." Santana agreed giving Brittany a small squeeze.

Quinn waved from across the room and nudged her way through the sea of people to greet her favorite couple.

"Hey B, do you think you and Santana could come over and watch the boys next week. Noah and I need to get out of the house."

" Sure we'd love to." Brittany said unable to shake her happy grin. She always loved weddings. Santana kissed Brittany's cheek.

" How's the flower shop going?"

" Really good. I take care of things when Britt's at dance class or sometimes I just close early so I can go watch."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

" You two are so cute it's disgusting. Like , I might have just thrown up in my mouth a little bit. where is Noah with the champagne when you need him?"

Brittany giggled some more and just shrugged.

" What can I say, my heart belongs to her." She glanced up at Santana who just smiled back at her.

" Alright everyone it's time for the bride to throw the bouquet. All the unwed ladies would please gather round." Marty shouted to the room.

" Go B." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear with a small push.

She smiled and skipped off the join the group. Sue tossed the flowers into the air, but since Brittany was taller then most of the other girls she snatched them without a problem. The room clapped and cheered for her as Santana made her way over to Brittany.

" Well it's about time." Brittany heard Quinn say.

Santana grabbed the blond by the waist and dipped her down into a deep kiss causing several whistles and many sighs.

" Alright, that's enough of that. You aren't married yet." Brittany's grandfather heckled.

" Aw leave them alone Marty. They're having fun." Angelo chided.

Brittany smiled like an idiot against Santana's soft lips.

" Care to dance Britt?" Santana asked softly coming out of the dip.

" I thought you'd never ask." She smiled scrunching her nose.

Santana took Brittany by the hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. The two girls stood holding each other tight, their hearts beating together another as one. Both finally happy to have returned home to one another.

_**The End.**_

* * *

*A/n- I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I just couldn't bare to bring it to an end. I hope you're all happy with it. I stuck close to the movie just like with all the other chapters. Thank you to all my readers. You've been so great. You've made me feel so special and loved. I will defiantly be writing another story like this sometime in the near future. I'm super proud of this fic and I hope to give you guys more good stories in the future. If there is a movie you'd like me to do please feel free to send me suggestions. I'd love to hear back from you.


End file.
